haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Asahi Azumane
| weight = | family = | home town = | home country = | goal = | likes = | dislikes = | quote = | team = Karasuno High | number = 3 | position = Wing Spiker | occupation = | affiliation = | chapter = A Storm | episode = | vomic = | japanese = Hosoya Yoshimasa | english = }} is a 3rd year student from Karasuno High. He is one of the team's wing spikers and their ace. Appearance In contrast to his personality, Asahi said he wanted to look a little "wild", though this generated a lot of strange rumors about him. Asahi has brown hair that is usually worn up in a bun, a small goatee and has brown eyes. His appearance makes him look a lot older and intimidating than he truly is, much to his dismay. Later on, he changes his hairstyle wearing his hair open with a headband rather than in a strict bun, after being told that his hair is going to fall out quicker if he keeps wearing his hair the same the whole time. In a Shonen Jump Christmas special, a gag was made about his resemblance to Jesus. Personality In contrast to his appearance, he is rather quiet and gentle and has his difficulties realizing that he is Karasuno's ace as he initially doesn't feel that way. He shows to be weak-willed at the beginning when he leaves the team before the first years come, feeling that he let down his entire team when they lost against Date Tech High even though they counted on him. After coming back to Karasuno, he realizes that his will to play volleyball is much stronger than he thought and with the help of his teammates, he acknowledges his position as Karasuno's ace (even though he is still mocked sometimes by Daichi for not having any "ace-like presence") and gains self-confidence. Asahi is said to have a "Heart of Glass", taking everything that is said about him to heart and reacting depressed because of it at times. While he still feels insecure about a lot of things and seems to be quite a scaredy-cat, he clearly states that he has no intention of letting anyone take his ace position away from him in later chapters, showing his development from the beginning. Background Asahi is known as Karasuno's ace, but when Karasuno had a match against Date Tech High, all his spikes were blocked in the whole match, after that Asahi felt disappointed at himself and blamed himself for the loss. He became more upset with himself because Noya did not blame him at all. Asahi said that his efforts were useless, while Noya countered that as a libero he was very important part of the defense of the team and so he wouldn't blame Asahi if he can't score, but Noya will not forgive him if he would give up so easily. On the next day he didn't come to the club room and join the club activities, and met again with Noya, they argued again and Asahi eventually decided to leave the team and has not joined the club activities for a month. Story Abilities Spike of the year Relationships 'Nishinoya Yuu ' Nishinoya admires and relies on Asahi and is generally the one to stick up for or comfort him. Nishinoya also refused to return to the volleyball team unless Asahi also returned, although Coach Ukai pushed him into playing a practice match. Despite this, Asahi has been shown to be slightly scared of Noya. Trivia *Favorite food: Tonkotsu ramen *Current concern: When he tells people he's a student nobody believes him, 1st years are afraid of him, girls in his class say things like "Even though he looks the way he does, he's kinda weak" then go getting themselves all disappointed, also future plans, the captain being scary... (cut for length) * There are many rumors going around about Asahi due to his appearance, including: he is the leader of a gang, he deals illegal substances, and he's been in high school for five years. * Asahi and Nishinoya are foils. Their birthdays are inverse (01/01 and 10/10), as are their heights and personalities. They are also the two best known, talented, and accomplished members of the team, other than Kageyama. Quotes (About being the Ace) "To strike past all obstacles...That's the Ace!" Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers